snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunatic Inc
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Overview Scapia, a world previously not much different than our own, Technology has surged forward in leaps and bounds. Space, Science, Biotechnology, and almost every other technology you can think of has become commonplace. Life on other planets has been discovered, most friendly, some unfriendly. The planet of Scapia has become somewhat of a Galactic hub for the universe, as off world creatures cohabit freely and easily with humanity. Not more then a decade later, the existence of magic was proven, accompanied by a huge surge in its study. Magical creatures re-emerge to be welcomed, as Ancient forces and powers are reborn in tandem with the expected emergence of the melding of magic and machines. The worlds of Scapia became something of a utopia, where the wonders of technology stand side by side with the natural, mystic, and the otherworldly. But it was not to last. Wherever there is life, there is conflict. In a world where power almost beyond imagining is obtainable by so many means, there will be those who wish to abuse it. Governments turned Dictator quickly one after another, attempting to conquer their neighbors and their own people. Individuals rose to power through various means, through technological might, or the dark powers of the occult, and raised their own armies to sweep across the land. Magical and scientific abominations cropped up across the planet, leaving only destruction in their wake. The Utopian period lasted barely a decade before the planet was swept by decades of War. As the large armies and smaller bands of powerful individuals engaged in conflict, it was the land and normal people that suffered. Due to the destruction caused, it would be years before they recovered, even with the times advanced magic and technology. But even the war couldn’t last forever. Through a series of events that historians could only call unlikely, several prominent powers in the struggle came to an accord, and suddenly moved in unison, moving together to crush the other powers between them. In the face of the unexpected and powerful alliance, the other forces were left with a choice: Submit, or be totally overwhelmed. Some had to go down the hard way, as the allied unit could not afford to have cells of secret resistance cropping up. Once the open fighting had died down, the strange alliance could move on to it's ultimate goal. All the worlds governments were torn down, to be replaced by a single relatively small world organization in charge of governing affairs on a world scale, such as commerce, development and peaceful inter-world relations, and baring only a relatively small force for security purposes, the whole operation led by a single man deemed competent enough, powerful and trustworthy enough, both by the people, and those powerful individuals who had helped end the seemingly endless war. But with such a small government, how would the peace be kept? The answer was simple. All throughout the world, numerous Mercenary /Bounty hunting corporations sprang into being, soon mutually governed by the heads of the greatest(in size or ability) of them. Through them, the people could ask any job that needed power and skill to be performed. Bandits harassing your town? Evil Necromancer Seeking to take over the world? Aliens invading? Help researching ancient or alien ruins, or travel through time itself? Catch criminals? Walk your dog? All the duties usually done by a governed police force, or any adventuring that would have been done was now taken care of by these Corporations. Since the corporations who charged too heavily usually died out from competition, and the ones who sought to abuse their power were squashed by their comrades, the process pretty much governed itself. Any threat not able to be taken care of by a single Corp. could be taken up by the Head Council itself who would assign a group of them to work together on the matter, or take it up with the Central Government, Which formed a easy four part power square with the Corparations, The nation of the Dark Empire, and the allied Wild Lands. Some fell in to their own specific niches, finding criminals, researching magic, etc. But there was one that was still whispered about, although extremely small. This One corporation, made up of veterans and newcomers of near legendary strength and skill composed of specialists in their fields. One corporation, That was lead and founded by a man who had played one of the largest parts in bringing an end to the Endless War, and was rumored to posses power and skill enough to crush whole other corporations himself and leave nothing but ruin in his wake. This Leader, Head of a corporation whose members would make up less then half of the number of others that were considered small, Yet who struck fear into the hearts of orginizations consisting of hundreds, helped to set up the council itself, and amassed more titles then almost any Corp. Fighter in the world. The corporation is known as''' Lunatic Inc.' And it looks like they're hiring... ''"Nothing is sacred. Nothing lasts forever. There are no absolutes. There is no peace for eternity. Good becomes evil, and Doubt makes enemies of friends. Darkness stirs. A sleeping beast awakens. A game is played. Blood is spilled. The past rears it's ugly head in pain, and a future soothes it's wounds A family is forged. A parent falls. There is no End. There is only more beginnings. The Night always returns." The CS Name: Age: Gender: Race:(Give description if necessary, no real limits on this, just keep it from being too ungodly) Physical Description: Equipment:(Weapons, armor, Clothes, whatnot. You can have a weapon with special proporties and such, But it would be in your best interest to have one that would either gain power over time, or has not yet awakened. If you choose not to have one to begin with, i'll make sure you wind up with something good that fits you eventually.) Theme Song: (Whee! a song that fits you character. Is it just for fun? Or will it be an important fact later on? Who knows? :3) Powers:(Ah, the bread and butter. What powers Does your character have? In this Rp, instead of having only one, or specific attacks, all powers are divided into categories. For example Bolts' Bolts character, seeing how his only power is electricity Would only have one Category, Electromancy, which would incorporate anything he could do with that power, as long as it STAYS electricity which i'll go into further along. Conversely, Cador's Character(with his name) would commonly have two Categories, Mimicry and Ice Magic. I'm limiting the number of categories to start with to 2, but at certain points in the story you will be allowed to "grow" into another one, but try to make it related to your character or their history. For example, Bolts may learn to change the nature of his electricity into Pure Energy for healing and light, or turn it into Electromagnetism for manipulating metal and such. This RP will focus on characters rather than plot most of the time, so do your best. Energy and such based powers are not the only categories either. Special skills used with certain weapons would be in a category based on the style. The only limits I'm putting on what you have for powers right now is 1. that they make sense with your character, 2. they aren't ungodly powerful, and 3. no transformations. At least not in the beginning. Be specific. i'll be reviewing these before acceptance. If you have trouble thinking of a setup, Pm Me, And i'll help you through it.) Skills: ( What non power traits make you special? Are you good at fixing or hacking machines? Abnormally strong or fast? heal faster then normal? Agile, limber, Good with a weapon, Martial artist? The healing factor will have to be limited, and if your abnormally strong, you cant be freakishly fast as well, at least to begin with(Note this doesn't mean you have to be slow either, hence my usage of 'freakishly'.) Titles: A title is like a nickname, or term, used to describe you, usually in reference to some ability or trait of yours, or some great deed you've accomplished. Every Corp.Fighter has a title, so their enemies fear them and their peers respect them, and the more you have, the more respected you are. Start with one, and throughout your characters growth we'll work our way up History:( Where did you come from, what have you done, and why should I care? Why Do you want to join Lunatic Inc? If you're going to be mysterious, at least PM me the details, and if not, try to come up with a history while keeping in mind that it may become an important part of the story at some point. Remember, this will be quite character centric.) The Squad *Roy, Leader Category:RPs